Razor V. Doom
Razor V. Doom is a Goth Fish, who's name was revealed in "Funny Fish" of the series Fish Hooks. He is a member of the Goth Fish. His father's name is Mr. VandenDoom. So far, his only major role is in "The Dark Side of the Fish". He is voiced by Maxwell Atoms. Role in the Series Razor is a goth who hangs out with his goth friends. He and the Goth Fish appreciate Oscar Fishtooth's sense of humor and say that if they laughed at anything, it will be Oscar. He doesn't talk much, like any other Goth Fish ("Funny Fish"). When Oscar gets angry that his friends found bunnies poetic, Razor went to Oscar and told him that he saw Oscar's performance and how the students couldn't hear the truth of his message. Razor gave Oscar his card. Oscar found out that nobody understands Razor, just like they don't understand Oscar. Razor told Oscar that he and his goth group looks in the darkest side of emotions. Oscar joins their group, wanting to share real emotions in poems, and NOT bunnies. Oscar changes his look, which makes him look like a Goth Fish like Razor. Oscar also changes his name into "Bubblethorn". The Goth Fish go to the library to share their dark, emotional poems. After that, Razor and Oscar go to the cafeteria. Razor wants to eat the blackened chicken, the black beans, and the black olives. Razor reconsiders having Oscar in their group after Oscar ordered his food. Razor leads Oscar to their initiation, and tells Oscar to throw all of the things that represents the happiness of his life into the pit. Razor told Oscar that inside the pit is the worst thing you could possibly imagine. After Milo and Bea comes to convince Oscar to hang out with them, Oscar tells Razor that he doesn't want to hang out with him, and that he will rather be with Bea and Milo. For that, Razor throws Oscar, Milo and Bea into the dark pit, which was filled with bunnies, meaning that bunnies is the worst thing that Razor could imagine ("The Dark Side of the Fish"). Razor played as a citizen of El Gratin in the "Potatoes for Winter" play. He and the Goth Fish, except for the Goth Squid, took part of the play. Razor later played as one of the back-up singers for Milo's rap about potatoes. When Pass, Punt and Fumble taunted Jocktopus, Jocktopus, furious, threw Razor at the three, only the football players ducked before Razor hit them ("Fish School Musical"). Physical appearance Razor has gray skin with a shaved haircut, a collar with round spikes on it, and a black leather vest. He is the tallest in the Goth Fish group. He resembles a shark, as he has a pointed dorsal fin, of which he has pierced with a gold hoop. Appearances *"Bea Stays in the Picture" (First appearance) (Non-speaking cameo) *"Fish Sleepover Party" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Doris Flores Gorgeous" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Queen Bea" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Fail Fish" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Funny Fish" *"Baldwin the Super Fish" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Milo Gets a Ninja" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Dropsy!" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Fishing for Compliments: The Albert Glass Story" (Non-speaking cameo) *"The Dark Side of the Fish" *"Legend of the Earth Troll" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Pamela Hamster Returns" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Riding in Cars with Fish" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Good Morning, Freshwater" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Diary of a Lost Fish" (Non-speaking cameo) *"We've Got Fish Spirit" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Run, Oscar, Run" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Fish School Musical" *"Employee Discount" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Halloween Haul" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Fish Talent Show" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Banned Band" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Merry Fishmas, Milo" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Pool Party Panic" (Non-speaking cameo) Background Information *He eats tiny pizzas. *He has a band. *He talks the most in the group of Goth Fish, due to him being the leader. Category:Fish Hooks characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fish Category:Teenagers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Students Category:Males